Moonlit Path
by yukisu
Summary: Tohru was saved when she was little by a mysterious boy during a blizzard, who she dubbed as a snow angel for his act of kindness. Eventually, she crosses paths with two equally troubled boys, both having a close relation to the moon associated with legends told when she was a child - the Jade Rabbit and the Moon Prince. • Yukiru/AU •
1. Eternal Snow

**edit: It occurred to me I did a slight error. I am so sorry. While writing out the second chapter, I found out I mixed names up. Oops.**

.-.-.-.-.

"What is your original face, before your mother and father were born?"

I: Eternal Snow

Winter had a tendency to bring as much snow as it did cold, guaranteeing the white blanket to cover miles of Tokyo. December was arguably the coldest month of the year, if not January which brought windy days and rising prices of heaters. Despite what storybooks said, snow was anything but fluffy. Its ice coated Tohru's coat as she waited at the bus stop, collected mist of air leaving her mouth as she rubbed her mittens together to produce warmth. It was a frosty morning, and the bus scheduled to lift her up was several minutes late according to her pink wristwatch, hidden beneath her long sleeves.

She sighed, breath mushrooming into the freezing air as she smiled and tilted the gift in her hands upward. The orange bow on the white box was still perfectly attached - a bit wet now - but perfectly nevertheless. She began to inspect the wrapped present, turning it over frequently to study each side in worry of a possible dent. It had took a while, collecting coins on the streets and saving her little allowances, but she finally had afforded the perfect present for her mother. Although the only trouble that had stood in her way was sneaking out, she wasn't at all concerned about the awaiting consequences back at her grandfather's place. Besides, she couldn't take it back. It was all set in stone now, and she had to simply accept it happily and board the bus.

Nightfall already arrived in the city; few people roaming the streets by now. Hopefully, it wasn't too much trouble to the driver for driving this late at night. At least, to her it was late. It was precisely 9 o' clock sharp right now as she glanced at her watch once more. Tohru wrapped her arms around the box closer to her chest and gravitated her brown eyes back over to the streets stretching far from her range of vision. In the distance, the sound of a bus's engine could not be heard.

_Where's the bus? _the nine-year-old wondered. Her stomach churned uncomfortably like she just drank a pitcher of rancid and expired milk. It was only nervousness. Either that, or she had made a horrible decision giving in to her aunt's dinner. Inflating her cheeks, she tightened her grip on the gift and paced back and forth on the sidewalk, hoping it would at least provide her some heat for now.

Several moments from now, snowflakes would begin falling. It was the season after all, and considering the sheet of snow covering even the outskirts of the city, there was bound to be more arriving soon. She figured that she could wander around till the bus's arrival.

As she moved forward, her boots left a trail of footprints.

At some point during her journey, the snow practically went up to her ankles. And as each moment passed, each felt like a terrifying decade. Part of her thought she didn't even know where she was going. A mere wander transitioned to the point she didn't know where the bus stop was?

But she had to keep going. If she didn't, her mother's birthday would be left incomplete without a gift from her. She pulled the hoodie of her coat over her head even more lest of catching a cold. Even so, she probably already did with the amount of coughing she was exhibiting. _  
_

Tohru sneezed.

A quietly mumbled 'bless you' met her frostbitten ears and she gasped, once again the smoke of air leaving her mouth in a surprised puff. Like a dragon, she almost thought before she turned around. The person - a boy - seemed to have thought the very same thing since he smiled tenderly, his eyes hidden beneath his hoodie. Hers slipped down, revealing her flaying hair in the wind. She could only faintly see his pale skin.

A beat of awkward silence choked the atmosphere.

"H-hi..." she greeted as vaguely as possible, trying not to reveal her somewhat discomfort. Had he been following her the entire time and hadn't even bothered to say a word? It wasn't creepy. It was just sort of strange. Although he was probably lost, like she was. Either that or he merely wanted a playmate.

"Hi!" His personality totally contrasted the weather. It was warm and sweet-tempered, granting her the assurance that he wasn't a threat. Though truthfully he wasn't much of a threat to begin with. "Are you lost?"

"W-well... Uh..." Tohru peered at him, calculating his intentions. Maybe he was one of those children who helped the elderly, the ones who offered to assist them crossing the street and whatnot. She shook off that theory, since it clearly wasn't the time for elderly to even be out. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through it sheepishly, at last replying, "Yes."

He laughed and closed their distance, linking arms with her and leading her to a seemingly random direction. She almost dropped her box. "Why didn't you say so? I know a lot about the city. I'll show you where to go!"

"O-okay..." she mumbled, shyly giving him a sideways glance. "I was supposed to get Mom a present, but—"

"Oh! Is it her birthday?"

"Uh-huh. And yeah... You know what happened. There's supposed to be a sign that tells me where to go, but I think the snow covered it," Tohru said as they trooped over to who-knows-where. She closed her eyes, picturing her mother's reaction to the present. Her mother's happiness could even bring her all the joy in the world. "Umm, I'm going to this place near the outside of west Tokyo."

"That's not too far away," the boy commented with confidence. His silly little grin seemed to be elastic. Even if he frowned, it would simply revert back into a smile. "Hey, what's your name?"

"T-Tohru," she stuttered, her voice trembling. The temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees lower.

His face softened a touch. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "N-no, I-I'm f-f-fffff-fine." She laughed. "I-it's funny. I'm in the same situation like last year, when I was getting a present for Mom. I almost ..." She bit her lip, appearing to contemplate whether or not to tell a stranger. Luckily, he understood and silently gestured for her to continue. "... Well, you know. I kind of forgot to dress extra w-warm."

"You're silly."

"I know, I know!" Tohru giggled.

"But really, are you cold now?"

"Huh? Oh! Not anymore, I guess," she answered. His company sort of gave off a warm feeling. Just like the other boy that showed up a year ago. "Anyway... I fell in the snow. I felt so cold..."

.

Her body collapsed on the ground, her arms feeling numb. The biting breeze gave no comfort to her state; it made it only worse. Her hair flayed in the wind like a curtain, her eyes clenched closed. Hopelessness swept through her mind, knowing that it was the possible end. She didn't want to die yet. On the other hand, she didn't want to face her mother's face of disappointment upon discovering the gift was lost in the blizzard. Tohru shivered, her hands folded together under her chin in prayer, her thin jacket the only barrier from the storm.

She apologized frantically in her mind, not exactly aware that her mother couldn't hear her in no way possible. Somewhere else, her mother was peacefully speaking to her husband, not acknowledging the fact her daughter was out of her bed and freezing to death. Tohru could hardly blame her, though. She sneaked out on her own.

Her eyes fluttered open. No other building lay in sight. She was completely, utterly doomed. Everyone was in their houses by now. All she could see was the crystals blasting into the thickly-covered grass. Abandoning her visual exploration, she once again closed her eyes. She tried to think of the positive things.

If she died there, she would be part of spring, wouldn't she? She'd be one with the flowers and the post-hibernated rabbits. She'd be one with the grass where kittens frolicked upon, chasing after one another. She'd be one with spring.

Tohru forced a shaky smile, the corners of her chapped lips turning up. One with a season, where everyone was happy. The lost little girl clutched the snow one last time before turning over on her side, accepting her ill fate, where she would be engulfed with snow until the next season came. Memories of her life flickered before her eyes.

She softly whispered good-bye and made a quiet laugh, as if in pity of herself. She loved everyone. Everything.

They said when you died, you'd be one with the moon and stars.

That way, she'd always see her parents down below.

That was better than more than all the love in the world.

Someone's hesitant footsteps approached, thudding dully in the snow. They coughed a bit, but it seemed as if they paid no mind to it. She could hear the sound of a jacket unzipping, the sound of a scarf dropping. Her eyes slowly opened to the point the figure was fuzzy. The person was illuminating, for whatever reason. Perhaps this was the light people meant when you died? Her vision resolved a little more, and she identified them as a boy no older than her.

He lifted her up slightly, laying her on his lap. He wrapped her neck around with the scarf, not too tight for her to choke but not too light enough to make it useless. The scarf was white. She couldn't utter a sound. Now, his arms weren't covered by any clothing at all besides the short sleeves of his shirt. The boy began to put his jacket on her, their bodies in an embrace.

She was sure that her face was flushed, possibly a fever on her part. He cradled her in his arms as he dragged her out of the storm, struggling because of the weight he wasn't used to carrying. His body wasn't built to carry a girl at this time and age yet, anyway.

The last thing she saw was the glowing moon, its imprints partially clear.

.

"... If I ever meet that boy again, I'd like to thank him with a thousand words," she murmured, a blissful look adorning her face. "When I woke up, I was in my bed. My mom told me a boy had dropped me off and run off before she could thank him right."

"Did she ever get the present?"

"No..." She shook her head. "But she said it was okay. I didn't really listen, though. I promised to get an even better present this year."

She stopped walking, as did he upon discovering she had. He tugged his hoodie down, revealing blonde hair. They were there, at the destination she was supposed to be. She smiled at him gratefully and ran over to her mother. He didn't move.

Her name was still engraved on the stone. It was faded from the all the rain even for a year, but she could still feel it if she brushed her hands past it. _Kyoko Honda_. She placed the gift on next to it, bidding her a polite farewell and meeting back with the boy, whose face was stricken and stood at a respectful distance. She tilted her head to the side.

"Is something wrong?"

He blinked, returning back to earth. He shuffled quietly, searching for the words to say. "I... Your mom...?" His voice died in his throat and he swallowed.

She nodded. "And my dad."

Her words hung in the air, producing a beat of silence. It was no wonder why she was lost. She had never been here before. She had been so insistent to give her mother a present. She had been so nervous.

Her parents were dead.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

It's a bit refreshing writing Fruits Basket again. I've been writing so much Vocaloid, I almost forgot how it was like, maintaining everyone's character and all. As I wrote this, I wondered why I always created AU stories and never ones that applied to actual plot. To this day, I don't even really know. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll write a story that won't be an AU.

But _eww_... I really don't like the 'flashback'. I was never really good at writing flashbacks, especially if they were between conversations. :/

The Jade Rabbit is indeed a well-known legend. My uncle (while most of my family is Vietnamese, he's Chinese) told me about it when I was stargazing. He told me the the stain on the moon was the rabbit who leaped into the flames.

The Snow Angel is not a legend you'll find on the Internet, nor will you'll find it if you ask people on the streets. I mean, unless you visit my granny. She told me this story, and I admit I'd stand at the window wishing for the angel to come visit me. Needless to say, I was a strange child.

The angel was genderless, she said. It was up to me to interpret it. I chose it to be a female, because I favor friendship a lot. If I could, I'd write a story revolving around friendship rather than romance. Sadly, not many people would read it. OTL That doesn't mean the angel in here will be a girl. That would be a weird plot twist.

Leave a review, pretty please? c: (And tell me if I had any typos. orz)


	2. Closure of White

_**The first cut is always the deepest, isn't it?**_

II: Closure of White

The time of snow came to a conclusion, and seasons advanced before her very eyes. What was watching flakes of the white stuff outside from the view of the window shifted into watching the frost melt off the petals of the flowers. The said flowers were in her aunt's backyard, of which the woman was extremely fond of - fond enough to prohibit Tohru from invading and tarnishing the precious tulips. But it never really mattered, since it wasn't ever her objective when she asked if she could visit it. What she was allowed to do was to simply view them from the window placidly in amazement how could people care so much about plants.

Contrary to popular belief, children weren't _that _reckless. Sure, they were unintentionally adventurous at times (in note of Tohru's short-lived disappearance last winter) though not all were mischievous as depicted on television. In retrospect, though, she was more of the type of child that was sweet and good natured. In her grandfather's eyes, anyway.

Speaking of her brief leave the winter before, when she returned home the new friend had left her with a chirpy goodbye as if the occurrence of discovering her parents' deaths never happened. She never really got to ask what his name was. But c'est la vie - that was life. People came and went. She'd paid no mind to it and gave him an equally felt farewell.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by none other than her aunt who looked completely outraged. She wasn't certain if it was out of concern or because she was just angry that she left without saying anything. To say that her aunt disliked Kyoko was an understatement. The aunt was the grandfather's daughter, and was Katsuya's sister. While the aunt was stuffy and strait-laced, Kyoko was awful at punctuality and was a free-spirited individual. It never occurred to her that she was neither like her parents, at least until some other relatives mentioned it.

And Tohru … Well, she was in the middle. Neither strict nor too easy-going, she was just in between. Perhaps she was a little closer to the easy-going side, since she didn't really mind whenever someone criticized a quality of hers. Though it didn't exactly quell the uncomfortable air between them.

Months past, nothing was really eventful to say the very least. Every day was the same - attend school, tend to her duties, finish homework, eat, shower and sleep.

It was around the time for laundry duty and Tohru was helping her cousin wash the clothes. Since the price for an actual washer or dryer was not yet affordable, people took turns to clean loads with a barrel-like container filled with water. Except, Tohru in her own doing did every load with a different helper each time in order to pay off supposed "debts" she owed to her grandfather for letting her stay. Even at a young age, she knew of such words.

There weren't really any debts, actually.

As she rubbed the shirt between her fingers, her thoughts were being occupied on the upcoming day. Her meeting with the boy with the flaxen hair had been months agol and nervousness wrecked her body so much she could barely focus on her housework tasks as much. She wondered if she'd ever see him again, part of her believing he could link her with the angel. She dipped the next shirt in the clear liquid, the sound of water sloshing seeming to reverberate in the still air. She and her cousin, Hitomi, weren't very close in terms of friendship - let alone family. Her ears were plugged with earphones, her head receding to the music.

_Heh. _It was as if she wasn't even there. Squeezing out the water from the shirt, she offered, "I can handle the rest. You go on ahead." Just like that, she left the room without a word or a thank you. But Tohru merely smiled and continued her work, watching the dripping clothing hang in front of her.

It wasn't as if Tohru had anything better to do, anyway. She didn't have much friends to begin with - the only one being this girl named Arisa. While they were good friends, she didn't feel like burdening her by requesting if they could go to the mall with her and such and such. Arisa was busy enough.

She maintained generally decent grades, although they weren't enough to rank her as an A student. She was in class B - an average class - and sat in the front in order for her to pay attention to the lessons. Her mind tended to drift, even outside of class, and she needn't to have that problem in a place she wanted to fulfill the promise in.

The sound of gossip drifted into the room, and Tohru realized Hitomi had left the door open. She was about to stand up and close it, but a sentence stopped her.

"Boy… moon…mirror…forest…" A wave of shame flooded over her for eavesdropping, but she felt so interested. What better way to find the angel by hearing rumors? She leaned forward, her back against the wall as she strained to listen. The clothes sat in the corner, a forgotten presence now.

"Legend tells of a fallen prince, but I highly doubt it's true," the aunt continued. They were probably washing the dishes. "Frankly, I think it would be a waste to even try to look for it."

"Mitsuki, the prince can grant all our wishes!" piped up a different voice. She fluttered her newspaper and squawked, "I can finally get those expensive earrings I saw the other day."

A sigh. "I don't want to believe in trivial things, like granting wishes. No one can grant wishes. Who would be that selfless to give up something for someone else? No one."

Tohru hid a smile, although it was unnecessary since no one was particularly noticing her. She was about to retreat back to her previous work when the next sentence stopped her mid step.

"The forest is very close, and you know, it's worth a try, isn't it?" That was all the convincing Tohru needed. With an excited grin on her face, she decided after washing the clothes she would take a walk. It was partly the truth.

.

As the man led her down the bleak hallway, her frantic eyes flicked around back and forth in a frenzy. Her heart pounded against her chest painfully, almost throwing her off course at one point and crashing her into a wall. Her thoughts in her mind were the clear case of denial, refusing to admit the reality. Her lunch was forgotten at the moment, abandoned and pushed in the back of her head as another matter had just surfaced. Even if this was to happen someday, she never thought it would happen in this day and age.

Tears fell freely from her face.

The swinging doors continued to flap even after they entered, the man's white coat practically blinding her as it was the only thing that stood out from the dreary walls and floors. She once thought of the outfit as a reminder of a story told to her not that long ago, in fact - this morning; now, she was too afraid to even remember what involvement it had.

As they approached the two tables, Tohru swallowed the lump down her throat in hopes of her saliva dissolving it. It didn't. If anything, it only encouraged the lump and grew it, barely allowing her to breathe. Everything besides the tables were no longer in her range of her vision, her eyes directly focused on the figures being covered by the blanket.

Recalling the short-lived lives of her parents, she peered at the moon. It was surrounded by the stars, so it never would feel lonely. She wished she was the moon. The moon that cast rays into the night, displaying all its glory. She just wanted to die. If a car came toward her at sixty-seven miles per hour, would she run away from it?

"Would you like to see?"

She clenched her fists. What she wouldn't do to be in the moon now and join her parents, who were known to be extremely fond of it.

She lowered her head, contemplating about it. Would it make it worse if she saw what was underneath? Or would it make her feel better that she at least was given the chance to see them once last time? Without another thought, she chose the section option by a slow nod of the head. The one on the right was flipped up, and then the one on the left.

Her mouth dropped in horror, stumbling back in fright and releasing a scream.

Her parents, or what were her parents, had death written all across their faces. Her mother once so beautiful and lively - now her tangerine-colored hair didn't have the volume it had this morning. Her lips were parted, as if she hadn't expected what was coming for her and had been frozen in a startled gasp before the collision. And her father, who shared the same tragedy… His appearance was more gruesome, since he was the driver's seat and not in the back passenger's seat. He wore the stiff grimace of death. She forced herself to look away.

She backed up to the wall.

Slid down on the cold tiled floor.

And cried.

This morning, she had parents.

This morning, they ate breakfast.

Now, they were gone.

"_Tohru, you'll never be alone. The moon will always be with you. The Jade Rabbit and the Prince. They love everyone very much…" Kyoko's face crinkled up with a wide grin. "After all, no one is really alone."_

.-.-.-.-.

Thankfully, she had gone unnoticed. As she tiptoed past the kitchen, she had her breath held in in fear of them hearing that as well.

Nightfall. Between the never-stopping flow of time, she encountered many moments of bewilderment. But they were certainly no match for what was before her eyes now. She closed her gaping mouth, shaking her head and slowly approaching what was holding the being inside.

The mirror was twice her size, framed with amethyst jewels that gleamed in the moonlight and reflected in an azure light. Surrounding it were wilted roses, like it was a funeral. Fascinated, she touched the glass with a shaky hand.

Staring at her lighter reflection, she then discovered that the image changed. An unfamiliar boy appeared in the mirror, platinum-colored hair framing their face unevenly. They seemed not to acknowledge her presence quite yet.

Without a second thought, she tapped the mirror. Suddenly, they opened their eyes. They matched the stones planted on the structure. She leaped back in surprise, but they remained still. They widened their eyes in curiosity, as if she wasn't real and was a figment of their imagination. Then, they relaxed.

Cocking their head, they smiled sweetly. "Good evening." Even their smile was prince-like. They must be the prince she was overhearing about. She was a little suspicious, though.

Tohru crossed her arms over her chest, part of her intrigued despite the growing fear inside her. She backed up on reflex, her eyes quivering. Their expression changed into one of misery. Faint whispers echoed in her mind, pleading for her to leave. But she didn't.

"Hey, don't be afraid," they cooed softly. "Come closer." Furrowing her eyebrows together, she did as told and brought her body close to their clear relief. She investigated the human cautiously.

"Are you… Are you a boy or a girl?" Their face twisted in false-annoyance.

"A boy," he replied, his velvety voice drawing her even more until she realized what she did. She panicked, waving her hands in front of her and dreading that she left a horrible impression on him.

"S-Sorry! I'm so sorry, I—" Her voice trailed off, unsure if she was to keep up her apologies. It often repelled people away - probably out of irritation - and she didn't wish for that to happen to him. She closed her mouth, choosing to shut up and allow for him to speak.

But he didn't; or at least, not immediately. His frown lifted into a smile, even reaching those beautiful eyes of his. "It's okay." She knelt down to the ground, not minding that there was going to be dirt on her favorite skirt. She tilted her head to the side, making her beloved pastel pink ribbons sway.

"Why are you in there?"

He drew his mouth to flat line, shifting their gaze elsewhere. "Um…" She knew that emotion, even if she never really had it herself. It was longing. Still, she didn't want to intrude his personal business, so she simply changed the subject.

"I'm Tohru."

He bowed in a polite fashion.

"I'm Yuki."

They continued the conversation, most being trivial questions from him like what was her favorite color, food, et cetera. It was almost unbelievable how he was so absorbed with her. Hadn't he ever have a friend before? He did seem to have been in the mirror for a long time, though. He probably never had an opportunity.

As she responded to his questions, each time his enthusiasm grew and never tired out. She ignored her sleepy state and kept at it, worrying that if she left he'd be devastated. It ached, seeing how spirited he was in her presence. Literally.

He barely talked about himself, and the closest thing to it was when he introduced his name. Needless to say, he seemed like a little boy with his endless energy. However, that theory was pushed out the window by his physical characteristics since he appeared to be around her age.

Maybe it made him happy that someone was talking to him. At times, he was shy. He would act animated for a moment, but then it would subside and he would retreat back to normal.

Every night, she visited him and would speak to him until the clock struck midnight. Often, she felt like she was Cinderella as she'd rush on home. School began, and while it was difficult to keep up with the homework because of her daily visits, it was worth seeing his smile that she hadn't abandoned him.

He'd ask her about what it was like outside the mirror. He'd ask her what did she have for dinner. He'd ask her how she did on her quizzes. Those same questions were delivered each day along with other subjects.

Until one day.

"What do you do?"

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion, peering at him. He was sitting down and was still waiting for a reply. His question registered and she answered cheerfully, "I don't do much, really. I clean and sometimes cook, but that's about it. What about you?"

"I don't do a lot of things," he told her honestly. He gestured to the barrier between them. "As you can see, I'm useless."

"Huh? But what did you do before?" she queried.

There was a beat of silence.

"Oh…" He bit his bottom lip, obviously reluctant. Then Yuki pointed at the crescent moon in the sky. "I was there."

"Ah! So it's true," she exclaimed excitedly. "The legends are real. The Jade Rabbit, the Moon Prince … all of them! Are they kind people?"

Looking up at her, he answered her question with one of his own. "Am I kind? Or am I no good?"

"Yes, you're very kind!"

"Then … the prince of the moon must be kind, right?"

She stared at him for a moment, not understanding. Once she realized what he meant, her words came tumbling out of her mouth. "You're him?!" she shouted unnecessarily in a loud voice. It interrupted the tranquility of the forest, making Yuki cringe a bit.

Slowly, he nodded his head.

"Ah! They were right, after all!" Tohru grinned. She giggled in glee, continuing on how she assumed he was trapped in the mirror for another reason.

"But I'm not anymore." Like a burst bubble, her giggles stopped but she still had an uncertain smile on her face. There was another awkward moment of silence.

"Why not?"

His eyes darkened. "I… Burned down my kingdom."

It didn't simmer the tenseness in the air.

"_The fallen prince…"_

It all made sense. She was no longer smiling to his dismay. His face was filling with remorse, as if wishing to take back his words and hoping she didn't hear him. But she did. A cold chill ran down her spine.

"Did…" She felt her heartbeat against her ribcage and stomach lurch. "Did… did anyone die?"

He gave her that same tortured smile of pain and bitterness. She wanted to apologize, but she was too confused and the words wouldn't come out. She was absolutely speechless.

He was capable of destruction.

"I didn't mean to… I told you… I'm useless. I can't do…anything…good." Speaking in broken sentences, he turned his back to her as if he wasn't able to meet her eyes anymore. "I'm… _I'm sorry for being alive._"

She stood up, so overwhelmed with emotions that she couldn't muster up a reply or any form of comfort. Before she knew it, she was running away and swiftly giving him a rushed apology. Her feet were carrying her off someplace else, somewhere she couldn't be with a murderer. If that was so, why did she feel guilt in the pit of her stomach?

Being sorry for being alive? Was that even possible? How had it been involved with his birth, anyway? It was bizarre. Yet, the tragedy he bestowed on his kingdom explained why he was alone when she met him. It explained why he was called the fallen prince and not the moon prince like her mother once referred him as.

_Aren't Mommy and Daddy on the moon?_

* * *

Tohru's relatives were never given a name, so I just named them so I wouldn't have to keep referring them as "the aunt" and "the cousin", et cetera.

So Prince Yuki made an appearance. (cue shiny Prince Yuki fanclub badge)

I apologize for the rushed chapter. I hadn't updated in a while now, and I wasn't sure how to make chapters detailing her visits. We're only on the second chapter, too … orz Though, I had a lot of fun writing Yuki's excitement of Tohru's presence. It was just too adorable for me to not include that fact.

Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites!


End file.
